Ghost of the Mojave
by crazysychoninja
Summary: In the Mojave Wasteland, there are many legends and rumors that roam the land. One such rumor is of the Ghost of the Mojave, a figure that appears to kill the villainous and the damned. Both the NCR and Legion have lost troops to this figure, but both claim that it doesn't exist. But in the town of Nipton, both sides are going to discover that they were wrong. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Bethesda owns the Fallout series and everything in it.**

Prologue: Legends

War. War never changes. When atomic fire consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great, underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, forming tribes. As decades passed, what had been the American southwest united beneath the flag of the New California Republic, dedicated to old-world values of democracy and the rule of law. As the Republic grew, so did its needs. Scouts spread east, seeking territory and wealth, in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert. They returned with tales of a city untouched by the warheads that had scorched the rest of the world, and a great wall spanning the Colorado River. The NCR mobilized its army and sent it east to occupy the Hoover Dam, and restore it to working condition. But across the Colorado, another society had arisen under a different flag. A vast army of slaves, forged from the conquest of 86 tribes: Caesar's Legion. Four years have passed since the Republic held the Dam - just barely - against the Legion's onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the river, it gathers strength. Campfires burned, training drums beat. Through it all, the New Vegas Strip has stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer, Mr. House, and his army of rehabilitated tribals and police robots.

Many legends exist in the Mojave Wasteland. One is about a giant Cazador, flying at night and feasting upon unsuspecting raiders and settlers. Its expansive wings beat away, creating miniature dust tornadoes and blinding its unfortunate victims. Another story talks of a man in a beige trenchcoat, with a revolver that's claimed many lives, who only appears to those who are luckiest and need it most. One more claim that the Malpais Legate still lives, roaming the Grand Canyon as the Burned Man. There is one more legend, that isn't as widely spoken of, but that doesn't take away from its notoriety. People don't speak of it, for fear that it will attract the Ghost of the Mojave. The Ghost is said to be eight feet tall, and rides on the dust storms of the Mojave. It's incredibly, inhumanly fast, and its accuracy with a gun are impeccable. It fights with swords and knives and hatchets like it were Death itself, coming to claim the souls of the damned and villainous. Stories talk about entire raider camps slaughtered overnight, Legion war parties and NCR patrols found dead and dismembered. Many say it can control animals, and some even say that it can control time itself. Those who have seen it claim it wears old world armor, like a pre-war wraith or a poor unlucky soul who got trapped inside and was never able to get out. But despite the many rumors, all who have seen it in action believe it is a ghost, because it can't be killed. Many have tried, but none have succeeded. Both the NCR and Legion believe that it doesn't exist, and blame the lost squads on the other side. But during the destruction of Nipton, both sides learn how wrong they are. And Lieutenant Carrie Boyd is going to be at the center of that struggle.

 **How do you like it? Please review and let me know what you think. This site seems to hate me so hopefully the format isn't all cattywampus. I'm currently trying to figure out a solution for it, but we'll see. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and take care everybody!**

 **Shadow of a Doubt**

 **AKA Crazysychoninja**


	2. Chapter 1: Nipton Falls

**Bethesda owns all of the Fallout series and its creatures and characters**

Chapter 1: Nipton Falls

"Get against the wall! Now!" The legionnaire shoved Lieutenant Carrie Boyd to the ground in an attempt to get her to move. But dammit, she was NCR, and she wasn't going to take shit from some slaver scum like the Legion. She had the unfortunate luck of being in Nipton when the Legion struck. There wasn't even a battle, the Legion troops had disguised themselves as townspeople. They waited until nightfall and then attacked. Twenty or so legionnaires had rushed from the nearby hills while a few more had come out of the town and they took over in mere minutes. Her and the two other troopers who were with her were on a recruiting mission when they were captured by the Legion. Cpl. Daniels had been decapitated immediately while Sgt. Lancing was taken to be crucified. Lt. Boyd on the other hand, was taken to a slave tent set up nearby. Some of the townspeople were luckier though. Lt. Boyd had seen a few escape, while others were crucified or just simply burned at the stake. _Hopefully, the NCR arrives soon enough._ She watched as a teenage girl was dragged from her family. Her father resisted and was beaten for it, while the girl was kicking and screaming to no avail. But Lt. Boyd wouldn't let that happen.

"Wait. Stop! Take me instead! Leave her be!" The Legionnaire dragging the girl away stopped and looked at the NCR trooper, and then his commanding officer, a centurion who stepped forward from a tent. He headed over to the Lieutenant and then proceeded to smack her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"You better change your attitude really fast, because no one likes a mouthy slave bitch." But Boyd didn't stop there.

"She's just a girl. Don't hurt her. Just take me instead." The centurion laughed and gripped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"You are in no position to bargain here, profligate. I hold all the cards, and yet you try to convince me that my hand isn't as powerful as it would seem. Why is that?"

"Take me instead, and promise me that no harm will come to her family. And...I won't...resist." The centurion's grin shrank a little. He pondered on the idea.

"What is your name?"

"Lieutenant Carrie Boyd."

"My name is Silus. And while I know that I can do whatever I want to these people, I'm in a playful mood. Your bargain is that if I let the family leave, alive and unharmed, then you'll submit yourself to me?" Lt. Carrie Boyd frowned, and then looked at the family, the grimly nodded. Silus lifted her head again, and smiled.

"How about this deal?" He then proceeded to take out a pistol and shot the man in the stomach. His wife grabbed him and tried to stop the bleeding.

"I give up the girl and her family, and provide medical attention to the man, and you submit yourself to me." Lt. Boyd looked in horror at the family and hesitated in shock.

"The clock is ticking Lieutenant. Make your decision."

"Fine! I accept! Help him!" Silus laughed and grabbed her by the wrist.

"In your haste, you didn't realize that I never specified when I would help the man." Lt. Boyd was dragged toward the tent when she heard a sound. It was a mix between a howl and screech. The legionnaires looked around as well as those they held in bondage, trying in vain to find the source of the noise.

"Look! Up there!" Lt. Boyd followed the Decanus' finger as he pointed up to a hilltop, and there, standing with the moon to its back, was a figure. It wore pre-war riot gear, but this looked upgraded. It reminded the Lieutenant of the NCR ranger veteran armor, but this figure bore no mark of the NCR. Even though its eyes were shielded by the helmet, Carrie felt the aim of its gaze. It stood there for what felt like an eternity, before it leapt from its perch into the desert and ran toward the town. It seem to almost float above the ground, which crumbled before its feet even touched the soil. Two legionnaires aimed their rifles and fired. Both shots missed, and one got off another round before there was a bullet hole in his forehead. Before his body had hit the ground, the other soldier next to him fell as a knife handle stuck out of his chest. The round glanced off the figure's armor as if it were merely a grain of sand, and the creature had gotten within the town limits before anyone could react. Silus looked on in fear, before taking steps back.

"It's the Ghost of the Mojave! Kill it! Kill it!" The centurion's cry seemed to break the spell over his troops. They all rushed the figure, and Lt. Boyd had a hard time visually keeping up with the Ghost, who had just impaled a legionnaire on his own sword while kicking another in the jaw. It pulled a pistol from its hip and fired three shots into the Decanus, who had attempted to retrieve a rifle. One by one, the Legion raiding party fell victim to the Ghost's hatchet, pistol, sword, or their own weapon turned against them. Silus picked up a handgun and fired a bullet that connected with the helmeted forehead of the Ghost. It stood for a few seconds and then raised its own pistol and pulled the trigger. Lt. Boyd heard the scream and felt something warm splash against her face. She touched her finger to her head and looked at the blood that was there. It wasn't enough to be her own blood from a head wound, and looked up to see Silus missing two fingers and clutching his hand. He quickly ran off into the desert, but the Ghost didn't pursue him. Instead, it retrieved a bag from its hip and walked to the injured man. It pulled out a knife and lighter. The family, as well as the town watched as the Ghost heated the blade, and then proceeded to drive the knife into the man's gunshot wound. The man screamed in pain and his daughter jumped onto the Ghost, who proceeded to grab and push her off as if she was a small dog. But she landed gently on the ground, and went to attack again, but stopped once she realized that the creature was removing the bullet from her father's wound. The Ghost took out a stick and forced it into the man's mouth and then continued with the procedure. Once the wound was a bit larger, it took out surgical tweezers and starting prying inside the wound. The man passed out from the shock and pain, but the Ghost was able to remove the bullet. After taking out more equipment and fixing the wound, it stood up and began to walk away. Lt. Boyd snapped out of her frozen state, and after locating Silus' fallen pistol, stood up and aimed for the Ghost.

"Halt! You are under arrest! Place your weapons on the ground and get on your knees!" The Ghost stopped walking away, and glanced over its shoulder. Lt. Boyd heard the respirator hiss now that she was close enough.

"After what you just witnessed, do you really believe that you can stop me from leaving, let alone arrest me?" It turned around and faced the Lieutenant. It was about fifteen yards away, and instinctively, people backed away from the Ghost.

"Especially after I saved your rotten NCR hide?" It stamped its foot against the ground, causing a little dust cloud to form. But Lt. Boyd didn't back down.

"You're wanted for the suspected murder of countless NCR patrols, as well as innocent civilians. You're under arrest and I'm taking you in."

"If I resist?"

"I'll kill you."

"You really think that you can kill me before I reach you? If so, then roll the dice, Lieutenant. We'll see who's left standing afterwards." The Lieutenant considered the odds, and then pulled the trigger three times. The Ghost had closed the gap before the third bullet left the barrel, and the last thing the Lt. Carrie Boyd heard before her world went black was a sharp intake of air from the respirator of the Ghost of the Mojave.

 **How do you like it? Let me know about things you liked, hated, and found great/stupid via reviews or PMs. I do read all of them, because I like the criticism, and it helps me write better stories, which helps you read better stories, so it's a win-win for us all! Yay! So enjoy and take care everybody!**

 **Shadow of a Doubt**

 **AKA Crazysychoninja**


	3. Chapter 2: Ghost Hunter

**Bethesda owns Fallout. I do not.**

Chapter 2: Ghost Hunter

Lieutenant Boyd woke up in a stretcher in the medical tent of the Mojave Outpost, with a concerned Sgt. Bryce Anders looking down at him.

"You alright babe? You must have hit your head pretty hard in Nipton, because you've been out of it for a few days." Lt. Boyd sat up with help from her friend. Sgt. Anders handed her a glass of water, and looked around the tent. Major Knight was standing by the tent flap, looking out into the Wasteland and talking to Commander Jackson, and they were having a pretty heated debate. She looked back at her friend, and saw him watching the two as well.

"Those two have been arguing over some orders that came in recently. Apparently, Colonel Hsu heard about the incident in Nipton. He wants to find out who showed up and did the damage to the Legion. Thinks that he can recruit them or something. Jackson doesn't want to risk sending someone out after them, but Knight said that we have to follow orders so now they're arguing over who to send out."

"Anders, it was the Ghost." Sgt. Anders quickly shushed her and knelt down so they were at eye level.

"Don't say that. Brass doesn't want to admit that there is a single person out there who could do so much damage. We don't need people knowing about another Lanius."

"But it was him."

"Maybe you thought it was the Ghost, but it could have been raiders or mutants or something else."

"Bryce, we're friends. Don't you trust me?" Sgt. Anders looked at the ground, and sighed.

"I trust you when you say you saw it, but it couldn't have been. It's a wasteland legend and no one wants to acknowledge that someone who might be just as skilled as the Legate is out there, killing our boys. So I wouldn't say that it's the Ghost anymore Carrie." Lt. Boyd just nodded and looked up as she heard footsteps approach. Commander Jackson was standing in front of her, and he had a serious look on her face.

"Lieutenant, how are you feeling?" Lt. Boyd tried to stand but couldn't make it all the way. She was still a bit dizzy, and Sgt. Anders had to help her sit back down.

"Don't get up too fast okay? You're still recovering. I'm sure Sgt. Anders has told you some things. Both Major Knight and I believe that you and Sgt. Anders have the best chances of finding out who did this and seeing what their future plans are. Ask around. Someone has got to know who they are. You should start in Primm, and then make your way north. Report back here when you're done. I expect bi-daily reports. When the doc checks you out of here, you and Anders will head out. Is that understood?" Lt. Boyd opened her mouth to speak, and thought about telling the man who she thought it was. But she remembered what Anders said, and simply nodded.

"Good. I expect some good things from both of you. Watch each other's backs out there." Commander Jackson walked out of the tent, and then briefly stuck his head back in.

"And Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir?"  
"I'm glad you're alive." And with that, Anders and Boyd were left alone in the tent. Sgt. Anders stood up and patted her on the shoulder.  
"You should get some rest. I'm gonna go start prepping things for us. I'll check back in later with you. I'm glad you're feeling better, but don't do anything stupid while I'm gone okay babe?" And with that he walked out of the tent, leaving Lt. Boyd to her thoughts. She remembered the Ghost coming in and killing the Legionnaires. She knew that it was a skilled killer from all the stories that she had heard. But it didn't harm anyone else. It had even saved the man's life. And it didn't become hostile towards her until she had aimed her gun at it. So it wasn't an indiscriminate killer. So does it have a vendetta against the Legion, and NCR patrols keep getting in the way, or was it dealing with one threat at a time? And it was a man because even though the respirator masked who it was, that deep voice belonged to a man. And if it was a man, then it wasn't a ghost. And if it wasn't a ghost, then it could be communicated with. Or killed if need be.

About a week later, Lt. Boyd and Sgt. Anders had walked into the town of Goodsprings just as the sun was beginning to set. It was a small town of about twenty or so people, and they were just stopping to get supplies and maybe spend the night. After finding the Prospector's Saloon and ordering some food, they began discussing their findings. Early on in their travels, Lt. Boyd decided that they should ask about both the incident in Nipton and the Ghost, because while they weren't looking for him, other people might think that was what happened, and they might give some information about him that might help.

"So what do we know?"

"Basically, the Ghost is a man, but only because you think that, and he appears to defend those who are in trouble. He knows how to use a rifle, and is incredibly accurate with it. Handguns too. He's really fast, and very skilled with blades and hand-to-hand combat. And he wears some kind of bullet proof armor." They heard a cough behind them, and saw a very old bearded man standing a few feet away.

"If you're looking for the Ghost of the Mojave, talk to Doc Mitchell. He knows the Ghost. Knows him by name." He coughed again and walked away. Bryce and Carrie looked at each other and then quickly stood up to leave. After asking around, they found the house that belonged to the town doctor. After knocking, they heard footsteps and the door unlock and when it opened, it revealed an older man who held a double barrel shotgun in his hands. After looking at the two, he set it down.

"I take it you two are from the NCR. Anything I can help you with?"

"Hello sir. My name is Lieutenant Carrie Boyd, and this is Sergeant Bryce Anders. We've been asking around town to see if anyone has any clue about what occurred in Nipton, and a man told us that you would know something about the person who did it. May we come in and talk?" Lt. Boyd could have sworn that she saw the man's eye twitch but brushed it off.

"Um...Sure. I don't know how much help I can be, but of course, come in. I was just making my dinner. Would you two like anything?" Bryce went to open his mouth a quick elbow to the stomach kept him quiet.

"No thank you sir. We just ate at the saloon." They followed Doc Mitchell in the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So who told you that I know the Ghost of the Mojave?"

"We don't have any reason to believe that the Ghost was in Nipton that night, let alone if it exists. But a bearded man told us that you know its name?"

"Easy Pete is telling some stories again I see. I don't know his name, he knows mine. About three years ago or so, I was getting ready for bed and suddenly there was this loud banging on my front door. I grabbed my gun and looked out the window. There was this family standing at the door, and some of them were badly hurt. I opened the door, and they told me they were apart of a caravan who were ambushed by raiders along the Long 15. And they were beaten and their things were taken. And when they thought they were going to die, something appeared out of nowhere and killed the raiders. It told them to head to Goodsprings and ask for Doc Mitchell. It told them that I could take care of them. Now, I've never been one to turn someone away from my door if they needed help, that's just who I am. So the Ghost must know something about me, and it knew that I could help this family. And I did. I let them stay with me to rest up and recover for a few days before giving them some supplies as they continued onto Primm. But I don't know anything about the Ghost. He knows about me. Maybe he was a patient of mine from the past or something. I don't know. I know it's not the answer you're looking for but I hope it helps." Lt. Boyd nodded her head, and thought about the story. It wasn't a lead after all.

"Now I hope you don't mind, but I have plenty of space in my house. You're both welcome to stay the night if you need to. The roads get mighty treacherous after dark." Lt. Boyd looked at her companion, who just nodded back.

"Thank you sir. That would be nice." Doc Mitchell smiled.

"Of course. It's the least I could do, especially after I wasn't able to help you with the information. I only got one bed, but the couches in the living room are quite comfortable. I hope that's okay."

"It'll be just fine sir. Thank you so much. It's very kind of you."

"Don't worry about it. What kind of world would it be if people didn't help each other out from the goodness of their hearts? Now I lock the windows so critters don't come in at night. I hope that's okay with you both."

"It's completely okay sir. Thanks again for everything." Lt. Boyd thought about what she had learned as she was led into the living room and given blankets and pillows. Anders said that he would sleep on the floor, and she could have the couch. Doc Mitchell said goodnight and went to sleep in his room. And Lt. Boyd listened as Bryce too soon fell asleep. She kept thinking about everything they had learned, and decided that they should continue to talk to the doctor tomorrow. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she woke up to a cold draft. It was still dark outside, and she kept looking for the source of the breeze. She looked around and saw a window was open. The wind was coming from outside where she could see a tiny amount of light creeping on the horizon. Wasn't it supposed to be locked? And that's when she heard it: the quiet, almost silent hiss of a respirator. She turned and looked and saw the blade of a knife very close to her throat, as well as the Ghost of the Mojave staring back down at her. It slowly knelt down and kept its gaze on her.

"You will tell me why you're here, Lieutenant, and what your reasoning is, or I will kill you and your friend and no one will ever know what happened to you. Why are you talking to the doctor, and why have you come?" There was a click and Lt. Boyd saw Sgt. Anders standing behind the Ghost with a pistol aimed at its head.

"You best put that knife away or I'll blow your brains out all over this room." The Ghost slowly pulled the blade back, and before she could do anything, spun around and grabbed Anders' arm and kneed him in the chest. It yanked the gun out of his hand, and after shoving Anders down, proceeded to smack her with the handle as she tried to get up. She fell over and knocked the little table over and felt a boot kick her in the side as she tried to get up. Anders threw a punch but it caught his hand and brought its elbow across Anders' face, knocking him against the wall. It picked up the gun from the ground and aimed.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Doc Mitchell had appeared from his room with his gun aimed at the Ghost, and he witnessed the scene before him. To Lt. Boyd's surprise, he lowered the shotgun.

"James, put the gun down." No one did anything, and the Lieutenant wondered who James was. Then when she heard the answer, she realized very fast.

"Sir, you don't have to worry about a thing. I can take care of them. You're safe now."

"James, they're not a threat to me or anyone else. They just wanted to talk. Now put the gun down and stop this fighting." The Ghost looked back at Doc Mitchell, and then lowered his arm.

"Yes sir." He stepped away from the two and holstered the pistol. Doc Mitchell set his gun down against the door frame and then walked into the room. He helped Lt. Boyd to her feet and dusted off her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry for all of this. He's very protective of me. I hope he didn't hurt you too bad." After helping Lt. Boyd he helped Sgt. Anders stand up.

"Not at all. It tickled being thrown against the wall."

"I'm really sorry for this. James, close that window please, and then you apologize to these people." The Ghost, or James as Lt. Boyd had just found out, closed the window but remained silent.

"James?"

"I'm sorry for attacking you in your sleep."

"Thank you James. Now I was going to wait a few more hours to make my breakfast, but seeing as how I'm up, I'll start now. James, could you help me please? You both are welcome to join us." Lt. Anders and Sgt. Anders watched as the short older gentleman walked into the kitchen with the giant armored behemoth right behind him. They looked at each other and Anders shrugged his shoulder. Lt. Boyd lifted Sgt. Anders' arm over her shoulder and helped her friend into the kitchen.

"Sure. Thank you."

"Are you okay Bryce?"

"Never better babe."

 **Did you enjoy the chapter? So we now know the Ghost's name. Or at least part of it. More things to be revealed in the next chapter. Please send reviews and let us know what you think of the story. Enjoy and take care everybody.**


	4. Chapter 3: Birth of a Legend Pt1

Bethesda owns the Fallout world, I just write about it

Chapter 3: Birth of a Legend Pt.1

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Doc Mitchell had appeared from his room with his gun aimed at the Ghost, and he witnessed the scene before him. To Lt. Boyd's surprise, he lowered the shotgun.

"James, put the gun down." No one did anything, and the Lieutenant wondered who James was. Then when she heard the answer, she realized very fast.

"Sir, you don't have to worry about a thing. I can take care of them. You're safe now."

"James, they're not a threat to me or anyone else. They just wanted to talk. Now put the gun down and stop this fighting." The Ghost looked back at Doc Mitchell, and then lowered his arm.

"Yes sir." He stepped away from the two and holstered the pistol. Doc Mitchell set his gun down against the door frame and then walked into the room. He helped Lt. Boyd to her feet and dusted off her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry for all of this. He's very protective of me. I hope he didn't hurt you too bad." After helping Lt. Boyd he helped Sgt. Anders stand up.

"Not at all. It tickled being thrown against the wall."

"I'm really sorry for this. James, close that window please, and then you apologize to these people." The Ghost, or James as Lt. Boyd had just found out, closed the window but remained silent.

"James?"

"I'm sorry for attacking you in your sleep."

"Thank you James. Now I was going to wait a few more hours to make my breakfast, but seeing as how I'm up, I'll start now. James, could you help me please? You both are welcome to join us." Lt. Anders and Sgt. Anders watched as the short older gentleman walked into the kitchen with the giant armored behemoth right behind him. They looked at each other and Anders shrugged his shoulder.

"Sure. Thank you."

"Are you okay Bryce?"

"Never better babe."

Chapter 3: Breakfast Club

Sgt. Anders and Lt. Boyd watched as Doc Mitchell was frying some eggs and the Ghost was collecting things out of the fridge.

"James, can you go in my room and take off that suit please? It's driving me crazy listening to that gasmask." The Ghost set the stuff down on the counter and nodded.

"Yes sir." Lt. Boyd watched as James walked out of the room, and then she looked back at the man making her a meal.

"I'm sorry about him. The boy's a really good help, but his people skills aren't the best. I should've done a better job cultivating those while I had the time. He didn't hurt you too badly did he?" Lt. Boyd shook her head, and looked at Sgt. Anders. He was clenching his ribs, and having a hard time breathing. Doc Mitchell saw it too, and walked over. He lifted the trooper's shirt and saw the discoloration.

"Oooh. That doesn't look good. James! Can you bring my bag in here as well please? Alright, now this will hurt and I need you to tell me where." He proceeded to poke at different places on Bryce's chest, and after watching him wince and at one point hiss in pain, Doc Mitchell pulled the shirt back down.

"Your ribs are bruised, and one of them might even be cracked. I'll have to check. Lt. Boyd, could you actually clear off the table for me? And sergeant if you could take off the shirt and lay down on the table that would be helpful." Carrie cleared off the table and watched as Bryce tried to get up, but couldn't do it and had to sit back down.

"Ah. James, you're back. Thank you. Can you help the sergeant to the table please?" Lt. Boyd turned around and saw a tall young man with black hair and a scar going across his left cheek. He had green eyes, and a scowl on his face. It was hard to believe that this man was the Ghost of the Mojave. He couldn't have been older than thirty, and looked a lot less intimidating with no armor on.

"Yes sir." James handed the medical bag to Doc Mitchell and walked over to Sgt. Anders He helped the trooper stand and guided him to the table, and then stepped away once he laid down.

"James, the eggs are almost done. If you could cook the iguana, that would be very nice. And remember, if you think it's been on for too long, wait a few minutes longer."

"Yes sir." James walked to the refrigerator and starting taking a few things out. Lt. Boyd turned her attention back to her friend and the doctor. Doc Mitchell had some instruments out and was scanning Bryce's chest, who was calmly laying there.

"Is this what it was like when I was in the hospital?" Bryce leaned forward, and then laid back down as the doctor gently pushed his forehead down.

"Yeah. Except I didn't get to see you shirtless." Carrie smiled and shook her head.

"Sucks for you." Bryce laughed a bit, and then grimaced in pain.

"Luckily, your ribs are bruised, and not cracked. Just barely. As a doctor, I can't let you leave until you're healed. You'll stay in the clinic room while you recover."

"Sir that's not necessary." Bryce leaned back up, and then back down as his forehead was pushed once again.

"Nonsense. I'm a doctor and I know more than you do. You're staying until you're healed. James, can you help him get off the table and go have him lay down inside please?"

"Yes sir. The food is almost done. I think." James stepped away from the stove and after helping Anders off the table, guided him to the other room. Doc Mitchell started cooking again and snickered.

"That poor boy. I taught him how to remove a bullet and sew up a wound, but somewhere in between, I forgot to teach him how to cook. It's okay if the iguana is a little burnt, right ma'am?" Lt. Boyd looked back at him and nodded.

"Of course." She grabbed a plate and helped Doc Mitchell scoop out some portions of food for the four of them.

"This one time, we'll eat in the other room. So you can be with your boyfriend." Lt. Boyd blushed profusely at that term.

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just really good friends. He's married and my husband is back in California. We're not dating. We just joke around with each other."

"My apologies then ma'am. I'm sorry for assuming."

"It's okay." They both stepped into the clinical room and saw Sgt. Anders laying on the bed with James standing in the exact opposite corner of the room. He looked like a statue, and only moved once he saw the doctor step into the room. Lt. Boyd handed Bryce the food, and then sat down at the little table that was in the room. The sun was just now peaking over the horizon, and it dimly lit the room.

"James, come and eat with us." Doc Mitchell put the plate of food down for James and then continued eating.

"I'm not hungry, sir."

"You sure?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Do you at least want to sit and eat with us?"

"I was figuring that I could go and fix the living room up, sir."

"We can deal with that later. Unless you really want to."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, you can go and fix it up. And James?" Before leaving the room, the young man looked back.

"Your food will still be here when you get back. I might put it in the refrigerator so it won't spoil, but it's not going anywhere." James nodded.

"Yes sir." And with that, he left the room briskly. Lt. Boyd looked at Sgt. Anders, who had fallen asleep. She picked up his plate and placed it on the table, and then looked at Doc Mitchell, and was just confused. He looked back at her and just smiled. He put a piece of food in his mouth, and then wiped his face.

"I bet you have quite a few questions."

"Yes I do, doctor."

"Then go ahead and ask."

"Why did you lie to us last night?"

"I don't like lying, especially to nice folk such as yourself. But I'm not going to blab my mouth and let something bad happened to the boy on account of me not keeping my mouth shut. I didn't know why you were looking for him, so I lied to you, because I didn't want any harm coming to him."

"Is he your son?"

"Not at all. About five years ago, I was out collecting herbs and plant life for medicine, when I heard a groan. I looked for the source and found a young man, bleeding and cut up and bruised lying on the ground. I did what I could there, and then brought him back to my house so he could heal. When he woke up, he was the violent type and I was lucky that he was so undernourished. If he didn't pass out, he might have killed me. So I tied him to the bed and then when he woke up again, I put a plate of food on the table, and told him that he could eat, but if he wanted to, he had to listen to me and not try anything stupid. He agreed to do so and I let him go. I told him what happened while he ate and told him that he could stay as long as he liked. Well, that night, I heard a shatter, and when I got up, I saw the clinic window broken and some of my medicine stolen. I found the boy unconscious on the same road I found him the first time. And after taking him home again, I told him not to do it anymore, because he could die out there. I offered to take care of him and give him food until he felt okay to leave. He agreed and I left the room so he could eat in private."

"And he's been with you ever since?" Doc Mitchell laughed at that.

"Not at all. A few days later, he was ready to leave, and after I gave him some supplies, he left. He only asked one thing, and that was why I helped him. I responded with the same answer I gave you last night. What kind of world would it be if people didn't help each other out from the goodness of their hearts? And that seemed to confuse the boy. But regardless, he left. And the next night I was out collecting herbs and I was attacked by raiders. They beat me and took my stuff and they were going to kill me, but out of nowhere, the boy came down and attacked them. He should've known that he was going to die, but for some crazy reason, he didn't care. There were three of them and only one of him. And I don't know how he did it, but he killed them. And when I asked why he helped me he told me what kind of world would it be if people didn't help each other out from the goodness of their hearts? That must have stuck with him. He helped me back to the house and took care of me. He asked if I wanted him to stay one more night, and I said he could. I woke up the next morning and checked the living room for him, he was gone. I figured he had left, but I heard a noise in the clinical room. So I walked in, and there he was, taking apart the window frame. He apologized and said he tried not to wake me. I told him he didn't wake me and asked what he was doing. He said, fixing the frame for me because he broke it. And I laughed and asked, and that's how far you've gotten? The boy told me he spent the whole night looking for the tool box. He said he owed me since he broke it, and I told him to stop. I said, don't do something because you have to pay someone back, do it because you want to pay someone back. And until the day he felt like he wanted to fix the window then he could continue. He stayed with me for many months, helping me around the house and the garden, as well as with my medical practice. I taught him everything there was about medicine and he picked it up quick. And the day he left, he fixed that window, and told me that he was appreciative of my help and he was ready to continue on his own. And he left. I occasionally see him around from time to time, but he rarely stays with me anymore." Lt. Boyd was shocked to hear all of this, partly because she learned about the young man before he became a legend, but also because this legend now had a face and a story. At least, part of one.

"Before you met him, what did he do? Who was he before? Did he ever tell you?"

"All I can tell you is that the boy's physical scars aren't the only ones he carries. It's not my story to tell though. The rest of his life, you'll have to ask him about."

"Ask me what sir?" Lt. Boyd was a little startled and turned to find James standing in the doorway. He slowly walked into the room, and sat down at the table.

"Ask me what sir?"

"She wanted to ask about your history, so I told her about everything I saw. The rest of your life, that's up to you to decide if you want to tell it or not. I'm going to go tend the garden. James, if you want after you're done eating, you can help me if you want to."

"Yes sir." James stood up to leave, but Doc Mitchell stopped him.

"You can eat first."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes James. Go ahead and eat."

"Yes sir." Doc Mitchell walked out of the room Lt. Boyd watched as James began eating. He was scarfing his food down really fast, but stopped once he realized there were other people in the room.

"Sorry. Doc Mitchell told me that it's not polite to eat like that in front of others." Lt. Boyd found it a bit childish, and oddly adorable that he apologized for not having table manners. And he always said sir when he talked to Doc Mitchell. She watched him shift his position so his elbows weren't on the table, and that's when she saw them. There were scars and cuts and bruises all along his arms. Most of them were old, with only a handful being new. And there was something else on his right arm. A tattoo of numbers. In black writing, on his forearm was the number sequence P#636065 and underneath it, NCRCF#047. He saw her looking at his arm, and then looked himself.

"Yeah. I was a prisoner in one of your facilities. And I was released."

"No you weren't. Those numbers are reserved only for highly dangerous criminals, the kind they don't let out of prison. What did you do, and why did you escape?"

"I didn't do anything except hit the trooper who questioned me. When you have a legion flag burned into your shirt, people make assumptions."

"You served in the Legion?"

"No. I wasn't good enough. I was a slave. And I was arrested in California in the same clothes I've had all my life. So they put me in prison because they thought I was a legion soldier. That's why I have that number branded onto me." And with that James stood up, quite abruptly and walked out of the room. Lt. Boyd looked at Sgt. Anders' asleep body and just wondered what he would say when he woke up.

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope it was very informative. Of course there are some questions that aren't answered, but we know who the Ghost is, and his connection to Doc Mitchell. Please review and/or PM me to let me know if you like it or if you don't. All criticism helps. Enjoy and take care everybody!

Shadow of a Doubt

AKA Crazysychoninja


	5. Chapter 4: Learn Something New

Bethesda owns everything, and I just write things.

Chapter 4: Learn Something New

Lt. Carrie Boyd watched as Sgt. Bryce Anders laid down on the back of the NCR caravan cart, headed to Camp McCarran for rehab. A few days ago, when they had radioed the Mojave Outpost and asked for a medevac, she decided to stay behind with James and Doc Mitchell to continue her investigation. Sgt. Anders told her that he would join her again once he was able to. She hugged her friend and watched them depart the town of Goodsprings, and then she turned around and walked back into the house. It was a little after midday, and Doc Mitchell had asked her if she was able to help him around the house. James was out back, going on his fifth or sixth hour working in the garden, for fear that he'd be recognized when the NCR arrived. Carrie walked into the kitchen and saw Doc Mitchell working hard making their dinner.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, dear. Could you help James in the garden? I have a feeling the boy might be having a little difficulty."  
"Yeah. I can do that." Carrie walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway until she reached the door to the backyard. She opened it and saw the decently sized garden, with some vegetables and fruits, and the young man hard at work. He had his back turned to her, and he had taken his shirt off. And his back looked like a topographical map of the Mojave Desert. If someone had dragged a rake through it a few times. There were numerous scars and slashes and other wounds, including a branding square in the middle of his back. She looked him over, realizing that even though the armor added some bulk, he was a pretty fit individual. Underneath the battle scars and wounds were strong healthy muscles. But how did he get all those wounds? Some of them made sense, because he said he used to be a slave, and there were many marks on his back that looked like he was whipped. Many times. James turned around, and Carrie saw that if his back looked like a warzone, then the front looked even worse. There were scars from gunshots, knife wounds, and every other damage the Mojave could throw at him. There was a even radscorpion wound, with its signature discolouration around the epicenter of the wound. But it wasn't as fresh as the bloody wound that was on his left shoulder, covered by a white bandage. And she saw him wince every time he moved it. But he still kept working, ignoring the pain. He fought to keep the garden alive with the same determination he fought people despite the conditions of the world. And this garden kept Doc Mitchell's practice, and other people, alive. And he does this without being asked by Doc Mitchell. He must really love the doctor. James caught her staring at him, and then continued working on the garden.

"Admiring the view, Lieutenant?" Carrie blushed slightly when she realized she was checking him out.

"Not at all. I just noticed all the wounds you have on you. What are they from?"  
"Guns, knives, axes, swords, animals. Almost anything that can kill me has tried. I'm sure you recognize this one?" He pointed to his shoulder, the fresh wound. It took Carrie a moment to think, and then she realized what it was.

"Was that from…"

"From Nipton. You got me, Lieutenant." Carrie remembered shooting him before he knocked her unconscious. She didn't know that it got through. She felt awkward and uncomfortable. James recognized her discomfort and decided to be merciful.

"Don't worry about it. You're not the first to hurt me, and you certainly won't be the last." Carrie stood uncomfortably to the side while James began working.

"If you want, you can grab a hoe and start drilling that part of the yard." Carrie grabbed the hoe, and then looked at the ground, trying to figure out what James wanted her to do exactly. After a few seconds, James sighed and walked over.

"Let me show you what I mean." She handed him the tool, and watched as he worked.

"Basically, you're going to make narrow divides in the ground parallel to each other. Like this." He started hoeing the ground, giving her two examples before handing the hoe back to her.

"It's that simple." Carrie nodded, and began working. The two worked in silence for quite some time, even after Doc Mitchell came outside. He admired the two working, even though occasionally James had to stop what he was doing to help Carrie figure out something. But they were making some progress, and that's all that mattered.

"James, it seems that I'm missing some mole rat meat. Would you mind going out and getting some for our dinner?"

"Yes sir. Let me get dressed and I'll head out."

"Why don't you take Miss Boyd out with you?"

"Was already planning on it sir." James walked over to the bench outside and put his shirt back on. After strapping on a belt with two pistol holsters, he grabbed the rifle next and slung it over his back. He watched as Carrie grabbed some clips for her rifle, and then they left. As they walked through Goodsprings, people waved and said hi. Sunny Smiles and her dog, Cheyenne, were coming up the road, with a bag of something. She waved and smiled at the two.

"Hey James. Back in town again I see. And who's that with you? Your girlfriend?" James smirked, and Carrie just blushed a little.

"Not at all. This is Lieutenant Carrie Boyd from the NCR. She's staying with Doc Mitchell and I while she's working on an assignment." Sunny's smile just dropped.

"The NCR huh? Well then. What the hell are you doing in these parts?" Lt. Boyd was taken a bit aback.

"Odd to see someone out here now asking for questions, when you couldn't care less about this backwoods town before." James stepped forward and without a second thought, gently moved Carrie behind him.

"Sunny. Not now. She's not at fault." Sunny glared at the young man, and then sighed.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry about that ma'am."

"It's okay. I'm used to people not liking the NCR." James quickly changed the subject.

"What's in the bag?"

"Gecko. They keep messing with the water supply, so I have to clear them out. Cheyenne and I were headed to the Saloon to turn them in. Speaking of which, I saw Beau a little while back. He's roaming around by the skydiving place. You should go and get him, before he gets into some trouble."

"I'll go take care of him. Thank you. I've been looking all over for him." Sunny nodded, and then motioned for Cheyenne to follow her back into town. Carrie watched her go a little and then caught up to James.

"Why does she hate the NCR?"

"A few months ago, Goodsprings radioed to the Mojave Outpost for help because there was rumor a Legion raiding party was nearby. They promised troops, but none showed up. The Legion, however didn't change their plans. They arrived and there was a fight. The Legion was pushed back, but not before killing a lot of folks. One of them being a fellow named Ringo. He and Sunny were good friends, and he was killed. She blames the NCR for not coming to defend the town." Carrie nodded her head, and she genuinely felt bad for Sunny. The NCR didn't have enough troops or resources to help everyone. And many people got screwed. James held out his arm, and stopped Carrie. Ahead, was a mole rat, and a pretty big one at that. Perfect for dinner. Carrie watched as James carefully unslung the rifle and took aim, but something must have spooked the creature, because it whined and ran away.

"Dammit!" James got up and started chasing the creature. Carrie struggled to keep up with him. Even when he wore the armor, he was inhumanly fast, but without the weight holding him down, there was nothing she could do to keep up. Lucky for her, they didn't go far, because she came around a bend and heard a roar and watched as the unfortunate mole rat was grabbed in the jaws of a ten foot fire gecko. Its purple scaled body shimmered in the late afternoon sun, and it reared up and crushed the mole rat in its mouth and then threw it on the ground. It roared in victory and then bent over to eat. James jumped up from behind a rock, and then waved his arms.

"Hey! Put that down! That's mine!" The gecko turned its head and hissed at the man approaching. James just casually strode forward, and Carrie aimed her rifle. Was this man crazy, or was he that skilled that he thought he could take on a gecko of this size? The creature hissed and roared, but she couldn't help but notice how for every step James took, the gecko backed up a step. This continued until James stood in front of the dead mole rat, and he glared at the gecko, which slowly lowered itself to the ground, and laid down, almost like a dog. And then James walked forward and began rubbing its head.

"Good boy. That's a good boy." Carrie watched in amazement as the gecko slowly started to shake its body, almost as if it was happy. James was petting this giant monster, and it was acting like a dog would with a master.

"Carrie, I'd like you to meet Beau. He's my companion out here." Carrie looked at the oversized gecko, which was currently scraping its claws against the ground, and then it stood up. She steadily approached it, and then backed away as it hissed.

"No! It's okay boy! She won't hurt you. Take it easy. It's okay." James was able to get Beau's attention, who lowered himself again, but still kept eyeing the Lieutenant. James nodded to Carrie, who once again stepped forward, with her hand cautiously outstretched, and touched Beau's snout. Beau responded with puffing air out of his mouth, which kicked up quite a bit of dirt, and flapped his fins. He growled a bit, but after James patted him again, he became still and silent.

"He's pretty calm once he gets to know you. It took him a few months to let…" His voice trailed off and Carrie followed his gaze. He was staring off into the sunset, which was a combination of red, pink and orange. It was a beautiful view, if it wasn't for the smoke rising from Goodsprings. James watched as a Legion raiding party was in the process of attacking the town.

"We have to go. Now." He jumped off the ledge and began running to the town, with Beau crawling after him. Carrie raced down the mountain side after the duo, worried about what the night had in store for them.

I hope you all are enjoying the story. I won't be able to update as much as possible, because classes are starting again, and there are many things I have to do. But I will try to post more often. Please bear with me. Enjoy, and take care everyone.

Shadow of a Doubt

AKA Crazysychoninja


End file.
